


Turn Left

by GoodRobotsDance (AceQueenKing)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/GoodRobotsDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue thinks her life is over. Cassandra proves its not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



“It's over,” Mary Sue says, sitting down at Pleasantville's only bar. Cassandra looks up from the book she's been reading, startled. She knew it wouldn't be good when Mary Sue had called to ask her out to their bar (well, the town's bar) on a weekday, but this was melodramatic even by Mary Sue's standards.

“What?” she says, shutting the book with a heavy _thud_. “What's over?”

“My _life_ ,” Mary Sue sobbed. Her face was bright red and her normally perfect make-up was well and truly streaked. Cassandra reached out a hand; knowing Mary Sue, she'd explain soon enough. It was a long-standing part of their friendship. Mary Sue introduced herself, and Cassandra smiled. Mary Sue talked, and Cassandra listened. Mary Sue started dating Daniel, and Cassandra waited for it to pass. Mary Sue asked Cassandra to take part in her wedding, and Cassandra bought the dress. Mary Sue had kids, and Cassandra moved on.  

“You're not making a lot of sense,” Cassandra said. “What's…?”  
  
“I caught them! Daniel!” Mary Sue hissed. “And the _maid_.”

“Oh,” she said softly. “I'm sorry.”

She squeezed her hand. She had never liked Daniel – the man had never read a book in his life – but now was not the time to point out that he'd never been very good at recognizing the good things in life.

“And I-I-I...” Mary Sue swallowed, then promptly burst into tears.

Cassandra reached into her purse and wordlessly handed Mary Sue a tissue. She'd learned long ago that it was best to be prepared for all likely events.  
  
“I, I had a bad day at work and I tried something and….” Mary Sue's lower lip wibbled. Cassandra stared at it a moment for a moment – Mary Sue had always had a cute wibble – before clearing her throat.  
  
“They told me not to come back. So I came home and – “ She sighed. “Do you ever wish we'd just...gone a different way? Turned left instead of right?”  
  
The quibble was getting distracting. Cassandra looked away before she could reveal too much of her feelings, found the waiter, and promptly ordered two iced teas. Long island iced teas.  
  
* * *

Seven hours, six long island iced teas, two wet shoulders and one rather long cab ride home, Cassandra walked into the Goth house with Mary Sue on her arm. She hadn't wanted to be home alone, and the Goth house had plenty of room to spare. She tipped the cabby as Mary Sue argued with Lilith about coming to the Goths. Mary Sue would win. She always did. It was one of the many reasons Cassandra had always loved her friend: Mary Sue had tons of passion, and sooner or later, it always won you over.

She took a deep breath as she prepared to announce to Don that their household was about to get a _lot_ more crowded. Don had never liked Mary Sue; he found her stuck-up, boring. Cassandra didn't like that side of Don much. At least the rest of the family would take it better. Her father wouldn't mind – Mortimer had been lonely since Bella disappeared, and he had always adored Mary Sue. Alexander certainly wouldn't complain about having Angela _and_ Lilith about. 

“Don?” It was dark in the Goth's house; darker than usual, which was saying something. But then Alexander had had a Young Scientists club meeting tonight, and her father had no doubt gone with him. 

(He claimed it was to show support for Alexander. Privately, she thought otherwise. Mortimer Goth had never met a chemistry set he hadn't fallen in love with.)

She heard a high-pitched moan from the old greeting room and turned to follow it.  
  
“Don? Is that you?” Don did have an oddly high-pitched scream, Or perhaps it was Dina. She'd been getting ...close to her father, though Cassandra thought it likely she enjoyed Mortimer's company more for his money than his butterfly collection. If it was her father and Dina, Cassandra prayed that there was enough alcohol left in the bar that she could blot the memory out when she finished telling them the news. Certainly Mary Sue would not mind. “Don?”

There was light spilling out from under the door, but no answer. She opened the door quickly and blinked.

It _was_ Dina.

Sitting, topless, on Don's lap, with one of Mortimer's more potent alcoholic elixers between her fingers.

She felt her fingers curl into a fist before she could stop herself from doing it.   
  
“B-baby – “ Don said, not standing. “Baby, uh, Dina had-uhhh...had uh...a close call with one of the candelabras, and it uh melted her top right – “  
  
“Don't waste my time.” She said, cooly turning on her heel. Don had done enough of that.  She whirled out without another word, ignoring Don's stammering apology. Too little, too late.

Tomorrow she would throw Don out. And tell her father about Dina -- that she didn't look forward to, but perhaps she'd be able to buy a couple new beakers to help soften the blow.  
  
But tonight, for once, was going to be for Cassandra. She was a little drunk. Okay, mayb a lot drunk. And she knew what she wanted. She stormed up to Mary Sue, who was still drunkenly bawling on the phone.

“Lilith, honey, you can't – “  
  
“Hang up, this is important.” Perhaps the most important thing she ever did. 

She grabbed Mary Sue before she could take back what she was about to do. Mary Sue looked at her, confused, before muttering “I have to go, baby, I'll call you right back.”

“Cassandra?” Mary Sue's chin wibbled. It was a cute kind of wibble.

For once, Cassandra led , pulling Mary Sue close and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She was warm and sweet, with just a hint of fresh tea and lemon on her breath. She couldn't see it, but she could feel her chin wibble.

“Cassandra? What was…?” Mary Sue was less good at following, but her arm wrapped around Cassandra's waist. "What's going on?"

“Let's turn left,” she said, hooking her arm in Mary Sue's. Mary Sue wiped her cheeks as Cassandra stuck her thumb out, waiting to hail another taxi cab.

She wasn't sure where they were going, but taxis were cheap, and they had all the time in the world. 

 


End file.
